


Satiation

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Emu has noticed Hiiro's stress eating. M decides to help Hiiro out with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Kamen Rider Kink Meme Prompt](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=206223):
> 
>   _"Hiiro's work as a kamen rider has gotten stressful now that there are so many riders, and it's made his stress eating worse. But he didn't notice how all those desserts had affected his waistline until Emu took notice of it, and against all reason he doesn't seem to mind the belly. In fact, he's encouraging it..."_
> 
> I like playing with the idea that M is Emu's more dominant leaning personality.

It's not a hard thing to notice, the way Hiiro looks so stressed all the time, especially now that there are so many other riders around then. It's gotten even worse since Emu achieved level three, leaving Hiiro and the others behind him and the mysterious Genm. Emu would notice his stress just from the set of his shoulders, the line of his mouth, the thin press of his lips, but there's also the cake.

Not _just_ cake, but _mostly_ cake. Fluffy and soft, iced and covered in glazed fruits, layers of chocolate, vanilla, chiffon, or torte. Sometimes it's pie, or a quick several cookies gobbled down while he's in a rush to get back to work or leave CR for a game stage. It's not hard to see that Hiiro eats more sweets when he's stressed, even for someone as new in his life as Emu is.

But what Emu also notices, though he tries not to, is the way it's affecting Hiiro's waist. His pants cinch a bit more into his sides, the wear of his belt has shifted around him as he's had to go up in hole size, and when he moves sometimes the fabric of his relatively loose dress shirt pulls against his softening tummy and Emu can see the curves of his figure despite the fit of his clothes.

It's causing reactions in Emu, ones he's tried to ignore. The more Hiiro eats, the more Emu notices, the more he has trouble _not_ noticing. He wants to touch, wants to feel the softness of Hiiro's stomach, wants to bring him sweets and treats and encourage indulgence in him, possibly even _over_ indulgence, and oh, that thought makes Emu's cheeks grow warm, makes his vision swim a little, and _his_ pants feel a bit tighter, though not at the waist. 

Emu has to do something about it. Has to scratch this itch before it gets to him at an inconvenient time. What if they're in the middle of battle and Hiiro shifts in a way that makes Emu stare at his soft belly? Or his stomach pooches over the top of his driver and Emu loses his focus and they lose a patient? Yes, the only thing he can do to stay sane is to act on his desires, and to indulge Hiiro is his love of sweets.

They're leaving CR together when Emu finds his moment, sliding up close to Hiiro and slipping an arm around him beneath his lab coat. He settlles a hand on Hiiro's side, where his belt rests against his hip, and his throat goes dry when he feels the soft curve of flesh just above it, pushed upwards and out by his waistband, just a layer of dress shirt between Emu's touch and skin.

Hiiro slows in his steps, turning his head to give Emu a curious raise of an eyebrow. Emu feels his cheeks go warm, though not from embarrassment, and he clears his throat as he lets his hands wander in circles along Hiiro's side.

It's like a game, and he's good at games. M is _very_ good at games.

M smiles, sure and confident, and leans in closer to Hiiro, drawing him in against his side. He lets his lips brush against Hiiro's ear as he speaks, his voice already thick and somewhat husky. "I've got a surprise for you."

Hiiro's ear turns red from the attention, his body going tense as his steps falter and stop. For a moment M wonders if he's getting a game over even before he's finished with the tutorial; and he's not going to force anything on Hiiro, much as he wants to see this through.

But then Hiiro swallows hard, M can see the way his throat shifts from the action, and leans in closer, tucking his head down a bit and whispering softly. "What sort of surprise?"

Victory music sounds in M's head, and his dips his fingers down a bit to rub at Hiiro's hip. He tugs Hiiro gently toward a nearby door, his free hand coming up to rest over the soft curve of Hiiro's stomach. "A _sweet_ surprise."

M tugs Hiiro inside the room. There's a small couch, and a little coffee table, a water fountain, a coffee station; it looks like a private break room, and not often used. M knew exactly what he wanted to use it for the moment he found it.

Resting on the coffee table is a decadent looking dessert. A dense layer of cake covered in heavy custard, and then another layer of cake on top. The whole thing is covered in caramel glaze that gathers in sticky pools all around the edges of the cake on its platter. M watches Hiiro's face as it shifts from vaguely grumpy but curious, to something that looks very much like desire, lips parting slightly, eyes softening, even his pupils dilate slightly. M slides his hand along Hiiro's back, feeling the gentle curves of budding love handles, and presses gently against the base of his spine to guide him toward the couch.

"You've looked so stressed recently, I thought you could use a little spoiling." M murmurs against Hiiro's ear as he settles onto the couch with him, glancing down at the way Hiiro's belly protrudes slightly over the edge of his belt as he sits. He's already picturing that belly growing wider, full and satiated, wondering if Hiiro will moan in bliss and strain. His cheeks feels a little flushed just at the thought, and he quickly moves forward, slicing a piece of the cake and serving it on a little plate, handing that and a fork over to Hiiro.

Hiiro smiles as he inhales the scent of the cake; cinnamon and cardamom. He nods his thanks and begins to dig in. The first slice goes down quickly, Hiiro beaming happily with every bite, his eyes squinting up, sometime shutting as he sighs from the flavor on his tongue. He licks his lips clean after, and then licks at the fork, then finally turns his attention back to M.

"Aren't you having any?" He asks, one curious eyebrow raised. M laughs gently, fondly, as he cuts a second slice from the cake and serves it onto Hiiro's plate.

"This is all for you." He says cheerfully, handing the plate and fork back to Hiiro. "You've seemed so stressed lately, I thought a sugary indulgence would be something you'd enjoy."

Hiiro looks down at the cake, then back up at M, uncertainty in his eyes, like there's a catch somewhere. "If you're sure..."

M takes the fork from Hiiro, cutting off a large piece from the slice of custard cake. He holds the fork in front of Hiiro's mouth, licking his own lips as if he were the one enjoying the flavor. " _Absolutely_."

Hiiro is just as invested in this slice as he was the first. Making pleased little sounds as the confection disappears into his mouth. M continues to feed him bite after bite, leaning comfortably against Hiiro's side as he watches. He hasn't glanced down at his stomach yet, only two slices wouldn't have made that much of a difference on his waistline, but there's a lot more cake still, and M isn't going to let Hiiro rest until it's all happily stuffed inside him.

Hiiro finishes the second slice, and then doesn't even question it when M cuts him a third, though he does give him a little plaintive look, eyes widening slightly. But he open his mouth for bite after bite, humming as the sweet caramel and creamy custard cloys at his palate. He draws in a heavy breath after he swallows the last bit of the third slice, sighing and leaning back slightly against the couch.

M's eyes trail down finally to the gentle swell of Hiiro's middle. He's not properly swollen yet, not straining against the buttons of his shirt or spilling over the edge of his waistband, but his tummy has grown, puffed out as his stomach filled with the decadent cake. M reaches out, unable to control himself, and slides his palm across Hiiro's belly, biting his lip as his fingers press into the soft flesh covering his abs. There's still give to him, and M is hell bent on enjoying it before his middle grows wide and tight.

"Emu?" Hiiro questions softly, looking down and watching the glide of M's hand across his middle. He breathes a bit more shallowly, and licks a stray bit of caramel from his lips.

"You're beautiful." M hums, pressing down slightly against Hiiro's belly, loving the soft little whimper that parts Hiiro's lips. "Enjoying yourself like this. I want you to be indulgent. Will you do that for me, Hiiro? Will you finish this cake? I promise it'll be good."

"You want me to eat all of it?" Hiiro glances down at the cake, at how _much_ is left. M nods, and Hiiro swallow hard, bringing a hand to rest against his stomach.

"Yes." M draws his hand down to Hiiro's belt, working the buckle free and then popping the button of his pants open, giving him more room to fill up. "Eat all of it."

Hiiro meets M's eyes, searching for a moment, then he looks down at the cake again, and nods slowly. 

M practically shivers at the consent from Hiiro, cutting another slice and beginning to feed Hiiro more quickly. Giving him room to swallow and breathe, but keeping the sticky cake coming to his lips at a steady pace. Four slices down, then five, Hiiro has to lean further back against the couch as his stomach fills up further, the swell of his gut growing. M rubs it as it grows, feeling the fabric of his dress shirt grow taught, gaps between buttons starting to stretch open. It's intoxicating, feeling Hiiro's belly fill up as he feeds him, watching Hiiro swallow more and more cake, his throat working to get it down, his chest rising and falling as his breaths become heavier, shallower, as his stomach starts to put pressure on his lungs. 

Over half the cake is gone now, and Hiiro has started to groan from the strain of so much heavy confection filling him. His cheeks are flushed, pupils dilated and eyelids half closed. He dutifully opens his mouth for each bite, whimpering softly after each one as he swallows it down, as more and more pressure mounts inside him.

"You're doing so well." M hums as he rubs the rounded fullness of Hiiro's middle, his buttons near popping from trying to contain his girth. M leans in and licks a few sticky traces of caramel from the corner of Hiiro's mouth, as his fingers begin working the straining buttons open. 

M's fingers tremble as he touches that full round belly skin-to-skin, rubbing circles as he pushes the flaps of the dress shirt open, exposing Hiiro's overstuffed belly. There's only two more more slices of cake left now, and with how taught Hiiro's skin has become, how shallow his navel, M wonders if he'll actually be able to finish it.

"I can't..." Hiiro gasps, glassy eyes lifting to gaze up at the ceiling as his head falls back. "I'm going to explode if I eat anymore."

M practically purrs over those words, his fingers pressing in against Hiiro's belly, making him groan and gasp with the added points of pressure. "You've still got room. Still have some give to you. Let it settle out for a moment, then it's just two more slices and you're done."

Hiiro closes his eyes, breathing heavily and groaning as M continues to rub at his belly, easing the cramps and shifting the food around inside him. M's hand moves down low over the swell of his stomach, to the waistband of his pants, and drags the zipper down, easing the pressure just a little bite more. M wants to slide his hand down lower, to the heat he feels growing between Hiiro's legs, matching the heat between his own, but he's going to wait. He needs to get the rest of this cake inside him first.

"Here we go. Just a little bit more." M takes up the last two slices together on the plate, and starts quickly passing bites between Hiiro's lips, barely giving him moments to gasp and groan between swallows. He keeps his free hand resting against Hiiro's bare gut, feeling the strain and swell increase with each morsel. 

The last bite slips between Hiiro's lips, and the whimpery moan that escapes Hiiro as he swallows near has M coming in his pants right then and there.

"Oh god." Hiiro gaps, panting hard and shallow, his face flushed and his belly hot from the strain. "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Yeah you do." M hums low and heavy as he sets the plate aside and slides into Hiiro's lap. He spreads both hands out over Hiiro's stomach, pressing down lightly, but enough to make Hiiro whine and groan. "You're so tight, so full. I wonder if I fuck you without a condom, come inside you, if you'd burst right open."

Hiiro lets out a high pitched moan as M's hand glides down to slip inside Hiiro's pants, palm him through his briefs. His cock is about as heavy and full as his stomach, and M almost goes cross-eyed imagining Hiiro coming all over his own swollen gut.

"You want that?" M leans in, settles his own flat stomach down against Hiiro's gravid one, and licks a stray bit of custard from Hiiro's chin. "Want me to fuck you like that?"

Hiiro can't seem to form words, just nods as he tries in vain to lean further back against the couch, ease some of the pressure on his stomach.

"Good." M pulls back, practically tearing Hiiro's pants off him, getting him naked from the waist down and doing the same with his own clothes. He takes a small amount of pity on Hiiro, helping him lay down flat across the couch. His belly sticks up round above him, rocking about as he shifts, making him pant and groan as the food stuffed inside him shifts. His cock is rock hard, curved upward and pressed against the underside of his swollen belly. M ghosts his fingers along it before he returns to the couch with Hiiro.

M's hands move along Hiiro's cock, and another idea hits him. "Actually, I think I want to fuck your mouth, I think I want you to swallow my cum as hungrily as you did that whole cake."

Hiiro's eyes go wide, as does his mouth, lips falling open and pupils blown huge. He whimpers and whines, and nods. 

M moves to kneel on the edge of the couch, turning Hiiro's head to the side to better face him. He fists his cock once, twice, and then a third time, this one against Hiiro's lips. He can feel Hiiro's shallow breaths against the head, the velvet glide of a tongue at his slit, and then he's feeding his entire length into Hiiro's mouth, near hitting the back of his throat on the first push. 

"Oh, fuck. Hiiro." M grabs the back of the couch with one hand for balance, his other reaching down to press and rub at Hiiro's bulging gut. "Gonna fill you up completely soon as you make me come. No room left in you."

Hiiro gurgles around M's cock, barely moving his head, just relaxing his jaw and letting M control the motions, letting M fuck into his mouth however he wants. He gazes up at M with pleading eyes, his own hands resting over the sides of his belly, trying to keep it from rocking to much with M's thrusts. 

"Might be too much for you." M says as he presses down hard on Hiiro's stomach, watching the way his eyes roll back. "You might not have enough room for the load I'm about to feed to you. I haven't come in _days_ you know, been saving up, I'm at my limit. Gonna…. _mmph_ , gonna give you all of it."

Hiiro wheezes through his nose, groaning and gurgling and gazing up at M with pleading eyes. M smiles, and starts to fuck into his mouth harder as his hand rubs one final circle over the roundness of Hiiro's gut, then trails down further to wrap his fingers around Hiiro's cock. He starts to stroke Hiiro in time with his own thrusts into his mouth, making sure every stroke rubs the head of Hiiro's cock against the curved underside of his gut.

"You should come now." M groans, practically growls. "I want to see you come all over this beautiful belly of yours before I shoot down your throat and stuff you with my seed."

Hiiro's eyes fall closed as his entire body seizes up, a whine of a moan wheezing out through his nose. M can feel Hiiro's cock pulse and twitch against his palm, and he looks down just in time to see bursts of seed paint Hiiro's overstuffed gut in thick ropes. It's absolutely beautiful, dripping down the sides, pooling in his swallowed navel. M dips a finger in Hiiro's bellybutton, then brings it to his mouth to lick it clean, moaning at the salty taste of Hiiro's cum against his tongue.

"I'm about to shoot, Hiiro." M gasps, his hips jerking a bit harder, thrusting more wildly into Hiiro's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each heavy forward motion. "Are you ready? Do you think you can take it?"

Hiiro whimpers, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. But he hollowed his cheeks more, relaxes his throat in a way that M can feel it as he fucks into his mouth, and gazes up at him with begging eyes just before he nods. 

"Here it... _oh_." M throws his head back, his cock jerking hard into Hiiro's throat with one final thrust as his orgasm hits him. "C-Comes!"

M wasn't lying when he said it was going to be a big one, his cock practically spasms inside Hiiro's mouth as his balls pulse against his chin, unloading days and days worth of pent up seed. Hiiro gasps and gurgles around the head of his cock, but it all goes down his throat, not a drop leaking out from the corners of his mouth.

M gasps and groans as he rides out his climax, his hand rubbing at Hiiro's belly, pretending he can feel it straining wider as his cum shoots down into his stomach. His fingers slip and slide through the seed cooling against Hiiro's skin, and M would practically climax again just from the feel of that tortured belly glazed in cum if he were able to.

Hiiro's lips hang loose and open when M finally pulls out of his mouth. Red and swollen, a curious echo of the state of his middle. He gasps in a wealth of air finally, drawing in as much as he can with so much pressure still weighing on his lungs. He lays there limply, round belly rising up from the opening in his dress shirt, covered in his own seed and sweat, and M thinks he's the most beautiful fucktoy he's ever laid eyes on.

Emu is coming down from his own high, slowly. He kneels alongside the couch, brushes Hiiro's sweat soaked bangs off his brow. He leans in and kisses Hiiro's flushed forehead, closing his eyes as he lets his lips linger there.

"You're beautiful." He whispers softly, trailing his lips down to kiss at Hiiro's flushed cheek. "You ever need stress relief again, you just ask after M, okay?"

Hiiro gasps, licking his lips and nodding once. He lifts a shaky hand and threads his fingers in Emu's hair, drawing him in so he can press a sloppy kiss to his lips. His other hand rests over the swell of his gut, feeling the food shift inside him as he digests. He nods, accepting the offer, understanding the command.

"Thank you." He breathes against Emu's mouth. 

Emu reaches down to thread his fingers with Hiiro's, so they can each rest their hands against Hiiro's warm and satiated tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't kink shame the shameless.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
